Killua's fiance
by Vain Ambitions
Summary: Killua's mother has arranged for him a fiance. Furthermore Gon is supporting his mother too. Gosh this is bad...


**Yay, I love Hunter X Hunter! Anyway, the ending of this story might be quite confusing for those who didn't watch Hana Yori Dango, but anyway, Domyouji is the boyfriend of Makino. Just keep this in mind and you'll understand the ending.**

* * *

Gon stared happily at Killua. Killua had called Gon out especially today, face flushed with embarrassment. It was the first time Killua was actually asking Gon for help personally. A rare opportunity indeed, seeing Killua fidgeting, spluttering out his request. Gon must grab hold of this golden opportunity.

"Yes, Killua? You can ask me anything, anything at all, and I will help you with all my might." Gon smiled in assurance to the humiliatingly-crimson-face Killua.

"Okay, well, just look at this." Killua handed Gon a piece of paper. It was a letter, covered with a shining envelope glued up with a golden stamp. Gon opened it up curiously. A neatly folded paper written with a deep, dark ink read:

_Dear Killua, _

_Mother misses you a lot! Muacks! 3 I hope you can come back soon. I am feeling so lonely now. Mother wants her favourite boy back! By the way mother had helped you find a fiancé, since mother had been so bored and all, and she is eager to meet you soon, so you have to come back as quick as possible to meet this wonderful girl! _

_Filled with love, mother._

Wow, Killua's mother was more caring than she looked. She had written a letter to Killua because she misses him! Killua must be so happy and fortunate to have such a wonderful mother. Gon sighed in relieve for his friend. Gon looked up after reading the invitation letter, still wondering what Killua asked him out for. "Well, Gon, are you done with reading?"

"Yes."

"Well, did you read the part where mother said she had arranged a fiancé for me?"

"Wait, let me see…" Gon reread the letter. "Yes. Why?"

Killua face-palmed, and cursed under his breath. "Well, why are you acting so normal? My mother just arranged for me my fiancé; don't you feel anything at all?" Killua shouted, a bit too loudly, glaring at Gon's stupidity.

"Of course! It's wonderful, Killua, you're getting married already! Mito-san said that marrying will make your life filled with happiness, though apparently she also said Ging fails at doing so. But nevertheless, I feel so happy for you! Your life would be filled with happiness too" Gon said simply, smiling genuinely. "Mito-san said something about doing something in bed is the best part or something..."

"Argh!" Killua covered in face in annoyance, cutting off Gon's sentence. Gon is just too innocent to know anything! "You don't get it do you? I'm supposed to choose my own fiancé, not my mother!" Killua said angrily, trying to explain.

"Huh?" Gon stared at Killua dumbfounded. "What's the difference? You'll still get a fiancé anyway. Now you get it early, isn't nice?"

"Okay, you don't get it." Killua gave up. Gon is just too dumb and innocent for this... "But I don't like it and I don't want her as my fiancé!" Killua said finally in irritation and threw off the invitation card.

Gon blinked in confusion. "I don't get it. You did not even see your fiancé once at all, how do you know you won't like it."

Killua sighed. "There are some things in life that you won't understand, Gon."

Gon felt something twitch at his eyebrow. He always get frustrated when Killua treats him like a child and say this kind of sentences. "I get it perfectly, alright." He pouted. "You're the one that don't get it. Why don't the both of us go to your house to see your fiancé before you make any judgments? What if you really liked that fiancé of yours?" said Gon reasonably. Killua grew silent. Gon smiled, knowing that Killua had no arguments to his idea, so he pulled Killua along. "Then, off to Kukuroo Mountain!"

And so, Killua and Gon embarked on yet another journey to the Zaoldyeck's house.

"Killua! My dear, dear child! You came back! Mama is so happy!" said a loving bionic mother, running over to suffocate Killua. When Killua successfully pulled away from her grasp, she looked at him with her warm laser eyes. "Oh, mama is so glad. I almost thought that you would never come back! I am so touched!"

"Killua came to see his fiancé!" added Gon, who was grinning to himself.

Upon hearing that Kikyou broke down to tears. "Yes, mama knows your eagerness to get married and find your own true happiness! I am so glad that Killua had grown so big! But you will be a truly grown and responsible and mature man if you get married! Furthermore, if you get married, you would be the confirmed successor of the Zaoldyeck family!" She hugged Killua once again.

"Oof, just let me see my fiancé!" Killua's voice was rather muffled, and filled with exasperation. His mother just had to assume everything...

"Alright, my anxious little boy." Kikyou giggled, which further irritated Killua. "You will not be let down by this girl that your mother had painstakingly choose!"

Kikyou led Killua and Gon to a room. The room was very big and magnificent, with marbled floors and walls, and crystal chandelier. Gon was staring at the house with awe. Killua's house is really awesome! He thought. Even though he had been here once, but his house still look as magnificent as ever.

A girl was sitting on a bed. She had a silky, semi-long hair that seemed like it's been enamelled. She have the same shape of eyes as Killua's just that it was extremely black, and part of her fringe covered some of her right eye. She looked very pretty, only thing was that her clothes were not suitable in this environment. Probably she did not come from a family as rich as the Zaoldyeck.

"Hi there! I am Gon and this is Killua. Are you Killua's fiancé?" Gon asked. The girl nodded. "Killua wanted to see you to make a decision on whether to marry you or not. What is your name?"

"…Makino"

"Ooh…nice name!" praised Gon, already getting on friendly terms with the girl, as he always did with strangers.

Killua rolled his eyes. "Get out of my house. I'm not marrying you." he said curtly.

Gon stared at Killua, appalled. "That's quite rude, Killua. You don't even know her personally yet. How can you make a decision like this?"

Killua rubbed his temples angrily. Gon was adding to his problems! "Look, Gon, first impression matters alright? And my first impression of this girl is not very good." He said, controlling his temper. He did not want to lose it in front of Gon.

"Huh, but why? She's quite pretty, you know. I think she gives a good first impression." Gon said sincerely, now helping at all.

Right now, Killua just want to find a perfect spot on the wall to hit his head on. "What you think is not what i think. I think she's ugly, okay? And I don't want to marry her!" Killua threw his words and turned to leave.

"Wait, Killua!" Gon shouted after him, but it was unable to stop the angry Killua from leaving. He turned to the girl and apologised. "I'm so sorry, Makino-chan. Please don't be angry at Killua. I will try my best to make him change his mind, ne?" Gon ran off to find Killua. He stopped for a while, and added. "By the way, you really are very pretty; Killua must have been shy or something. Don't take his words for real." he smiled one last smile as he turned for his best friend.

"Killua, wait!" Gon shouted as he chased after Killua. Killua was not running very fast, as he could see his body getting nearer and nearer and...

_bang!_

Killua stopped suddenly and Gon banged onto him.

"Ouch Killua, why'd you stop so suddenly for?"

"Oh you're here, Gon. Come on, let's pack up and leave this horrible place." Killua said, ignoring the complaining Gon.

"Wait, wait Killua!" Gon pulled Killua. "Let us stay here for a while, okay? Since your mother misses you so much, and you didn't even get to know the fiancé of yours…"

"No way!" Killua said adamantly.

"Come on, Killua, please?"

Killua glared at Gon, as he pouted cutely. "That is not going to work on me." He said, determined.

"Pretty _please_?"

Killua fidgeted slightly, and coughed a bit. "Adding an adjective to describe the appearance of a 'please' does not make it any better."

Gon smiled to himself. Killua is going to give in soon... "Please? Just a few more weeks?" He bargained, giving him his cutest puppy eyes ever.

Killua gulped as he looked at Gon's cute pleading face. He sighed. "Alright, just one more week, alright."

"Yippee! Yay Killua you're the best!"

So, Gon was arranged to sleep in the same room as Killua and live with him in the Zaoldyeck's for the next few days.

Thus, Gon's self-acclaimed biggest project began.

* * *

"Ne, Killua, is it okay if I don't sleep with you for a while?"

Killua stared at his best friend curiously and stopped unfolding his bedsheets. This was the first time Gon asked not to sleep with him. Normally, they would always sleep together, since Gon would always feel scared about sleeping alone. Suggesting to sleep in separate rooms would normally get a loud and in-dispersible whine. So now, asking to not sleep together by himself is just too weird. "Why?" asked Killua.

"I…I want to sleep on Makino's room." stammered Gon. "I find her room very nice."

Killua frowned at Gon for a while, sensing that something was very wrong, and then shrugged. "Fine." There's nothing wrong with having a rare night with privacy once in a while.

Little did Killua know that Gon had arranged Makino to sleep with him.

"Oi, Gon, what is the meaning of this?" Killua said angrily, barging into Makino's room. Makino had carried her stuff to his room, claiming that Gon had chased her out of her room and she had been told to sleep with him instead.

Gon was lying on Makino's bed comfortably. "Oh hi, Killua!"

"Shut up and answer my question." Killua growled.

Gon pouted at Killua's hostility. "Mito-san said that sleeping with somebody else's wife is not very nice." explained Gon. "Furthermore, Mito-san said that husband and wife should sleep together."

"What? What's with you and Mito-san?" Killua exclaimed.

Gon faked a yawn. "Oh, I'm tired, Killua, I need to sleep, you too, go on to sleep now." He pushed Killua away towards the confused Makino standing behind them. "Goodnight." He said, before the locking the door once and for all.

Killua stared mouth agape at the locked door. He looked at his watch. What the hell, it is only eight o'clock. That Gon... He turned around and glared at Makino. "You. You're the one who set this up, aren't you?"

"No." Makino said. "Like I said, he budged in to my room and chased me out here." Seeing Killua's disbelieved face, she shrugged and set all her pillows and soft toys on Killua's bed, making his bed like hers, and lay down on the bed comfortably, making herself feel like home. She stared at Killua. "You're not sleeping?"

"I do not want to sleep with you. I'd rather sleep on the floor." Killua spat.

"Fine then. Go ahead." Makino said simply, which made Killua's mouth drop a hundred metres. No one, no one in Killua's life ever told you to just go sleep on the floor. He glared at Makino, and then glared at the floor. He glared at the floor for quite sometime, deducing whether to really sleep on it or not, but being a rich and pampered boy, he could not get himself to do it. So Killua bit his lips as he climbed onto bed with Makino.

"Damn it, your soft toys are irritating." Killua said, kicking a few soft toys away from him to make some space for himself.

"Hey, don't just kick people's stuff like that!" Makino shouted angrily.

"Well, it's taking up a lot of space!" Killua said, pissed. He kicked some more furry creatures away, and one of them dropped to the floor.

_slap!_

Makino slapped Killua on the face.

Killua blinked, as he lifted his hands to feel his burning cheeks. "What the fuck was that for?" he shouted at Makino.

"I told you to not kick it didn't I?" Makino said angrily.

Killua had no idea what to say. That was the second time someone ever slapped him. The first time was by Mito, but he had not minded that, since Mito was correct. But this girl! She had taken over his bed, and now she slapped her because of some stupid toy? This is outrageous! Right now, he really want to strike out at this girl and kill her right here. But he had no intention of dirtying his bed.

"You..." He said, no idea of how to continue. He sighed. "At least make me some space."

Makino rolled her eyes. "That's right. Just ask, and I'll help you move those toys." She said, making space for Killua. "There's no need to _kick_ them."

This girl...she's literally asking for trouble... Killua clenched his fists as he climbed onto the bed and lay himself down. He tried to sleep as far away as possible from the girl, but it was quite impossible, since he did not want to fall off the bed either.

Damn it...the girl and her stupid precious toys are making the bed hotter than it already was...

* * *

When Killua woke up the next morning, imagine the shock when he found out he was hugging Makino.

Bang! Killua jumped back from Makino so hard until he hit the wardrobe. "Fuck it." He cursed his own luck.

"Oh, you're awake, Killua." Makino opened her eyes. "Man, you kick a lot during your sleep. Is it a trait of the Zaoldyeck family or just your bad habit?"

Before Killua was able to rebuke, Gon busted in. "Killua! Do you have a good night's sleep?" He said cheerfully. "Eh? Why are there bruises on your arm?" Killua looked at his arm and sure enough, there were bruises.

"Sorry, I had to hit you to stop you from your constant kicking." Makino said. "Though you kind of calmed down when you hugged me."

"Eh…Killua, you hugged her?" Gon raised his voice happily. "Kikyou-san, Killua said he hugged her during their sleep!"

Killua's mother appeared next to Killua miraculously, and started hugging him like mad in a few seconds time. "My dear son, I am so happy for you! Sob, sob." The she stood up and pat Gon on his shoulder. "Good job, Gon. Keep this up! Soon they will do that thing together!"

Killua stared, dumbfounded at Gon and his mother cheering "Banzai!" together. When was Gon so familiar with his mother? And what was his mother teaching the innocent Gon? What were they planning? What on earth was 'that thing'?

When Kikyou left, Killua pulled Gon aside. "Gon, how do you know get to know my mother?"

"Why, since the day I came your house I saw your mother."

"No, I mean, why were you in such a good terms with her? And what is 'that thing'?"

"Oh, 'that thing'! Kikyou-san said that 'that thing' is something husband and wife do to be permanently in love with each other. She said all I have to do is to search 'making love' in Google and it will tell me my answer." Gon said simply.

"…" Damn her for teaching Gon weird stuff... "Don't search, Gon." Killua said.

"Why?"

"It's not suitable for young kids like you."

"But I'm not young. I'm twelve and a proud hunter!"

"Just…don't search, okay?"

Gon and Killua went down to the dining room to have their breakfast. Due to Gon's careful arrangements (with maybe Kikyou's help), Killua was arranged to sit next to Makino. Very closely together. So much so that they always have body contact with each other somehow.

While Makino was stretching to take mayonnaise, she hit Killua. "Sorry."

When Killua was trying to cut his steak into half, he knocked Makino's arm. "Ouch." "Sorry."

The whole family plus Killua's dear friend were watching this scene like an interesting breakfast show, with the other side of the table having a full three metres square of empty space.

Killua was so fed up with Makino, that he pulled Makino aside after breakfast (with the excited murmuring of Gon and Kikyou, "They're talking privately!"), and asked her, "Look, I don't know how you got bribed by my mother to be my fiancé. You could be anybody's fiancé you know. Anyone but me! Can you stop making Gon and my mother pestering me like this and setting all of these up?" Killua walked away after saying, leaving a stranded Makino at the dining room.

Gon approached Makino a few seconds later. "What did Killua talk to you about?" He asked excitedly.

"Nothing. He doesn't like the fact that I'm his fiancé…" Makino said dejectedly.

"Hmm…" Gon mused, as he tried to recite what Kikyou said to him. "Did you watch Hana Yori Dango (Boys over Flowers)?"

"A few episodes of it…yes." Makino said. "Why?"

"Well, the main character over there is also named Makino."

"I know that. That's why I watched."

"It's always when Makino dressed nicely that captured the guy's attention, right? So, let's dress you up!" Gon decided and pulled her over to the waiting Kikyou.

Immediately, Makino was groomed and treated with all kinds of stuff and dressed and make-upped. This time Makino looked like a real Zaoldyeck girl, rich and elegant.

Kikyou looked up and down at Makino and looked her carefully. She nodded in satisfaction and patted Makino's shoulder, "Good job! You look better now. All you have to do is to approach Killua and surprise him!"

Under Kikyou's and Gon's pushing, Makino walked shyly towards Killua. Killua looked up from his magazine and was quite surprised and stared for a while, but then resumed his reading as if nothing happened.

Gon saw the sadness in Makino's face. He pulled Makino away from Killua and whispered to her. "Maybe Killua don't like your way of dressing. Let's go check what kind of dressing he preferred a girl to have."

So Gon and Makino sneaked into Killua's room, and searched all available drawers. "Found it!" Gon whispered to Makino happily when he saw a drawer full of magazines. "These must be a fashion magazine!"

Makino looked at the magazines. "No, I don't think so, Gon, I think they are porn."

"What's porn?" Gon asked curiously as he took out one of the magazines. He flipped it and researched thoroughly. Then he took out a lot more magazines and started reading them all.

"Gosh is Gon addicted to it?" thought Makino.

"Makino-chan, this is weird. Why does all these people doesn't have clothes on them? Is being naked a new fashion trend?" Gon frowned after flipping a few magazines.

"I don't think so… Don't think too much of it. Let's just go." Makino

They went out of the room dejectedly. Kikyou was curious at why both of them were so upset. Before she went to ask, she saw Killua walking towards them.

Killua's eyes lit up anxiously when he saw people outside his room. "Are you trying to search my room?" Makino raised her eyebrows sardonically.

Killua got anxious. "Don't you guys dare come in to my room without telling me!" He rushed to his room. Kikyou tripped him playfully, and Killua fell onto the ground, knocking onto Makino.

Gon stared. Kikyou smiled. Killua's lips had somehow landed on Makino's lips.

They stayed at this position for quite some time, before Killua bounced up frantically and rubbed his mouth, spitting and cursing.

"Killua!" Kikyou shouted, hugging her son. "You finally had your first kiss! This is too great!" After sobbing for a few seconds, Kikyou suddenly shook Killua. "Killua, since you've kissed her, you need to take responsible of this!"

Killua blinked. "What do you mean?"

Kikyou stood up decisively. "I've decided that Killua is to marry Makino immediately!" She took out a calendar and pointed at a date. "It will be this date, next Saturday! I've already arranged the entire wedding!"

Gon said, "Ooh… You've already decided on the date long ago, Kikyou-san."

"This is what you call planning towards the future."

"Wait!" Killua and Makino shouted.

"Mother, I can't just marry her like that…" "Kikyou-san, I have not reached to the age yet!" "I can't believe you did this to your own son!" "Kikyou-san, I'm…I'm only fourteen!"

"Nonsense, I married your father at the age of twelve and I didn't complain!" snapped Kikyou.

And so, Killua and Makino was now officially fiancés.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Killua shouted with distress. He kicked his bed and cursed. "Argh I hate my mother!" Killua shouted.

"Oh come on, don't say that." Gon said.

Killua glared at Gon. "And it's all partly your fault too!" He sat down on the bed dejectedly. "And if I'm married, then we can never go out and do all those adventures anymore!" he complained.

That sentence hit Gon as hard as a rock. "We...we cannot go out anymore...?"

"Yeah, what do you think? Didn't my mother say that I'll become the confirmed successor if I marry?"

"No she didn't tell me that!" Gon shouted suddenly. Killua stared at him as he burst into hysteria. "She only told me that you'll be happy or something, she didn't tell me that you would then be stuck here forever!"

Killua stared at the shocked and angry Gon.

"What are you looking at?"

"…your lips…"

"My lips?" said Gon amusedly.

"Yeah…" Killua said. "You want to continue being my friend and going out for adventures, right?"

"Of course!" Gon said.

Killua smiled. "I think you will be a great kisser."

"Is that so?"

Killua suddenly grabbed Gon by the collar. "W…what are you doing, Killua?"

Killua pulled Gon closer and kissed him. Long enough for Kikyou and Makino to walk by and see.

Clash! The tray of cup which Kikyou was holding crashed onto the floor. In a few minutes, Kikyou was seen crying and running to Killua's dad.

Killua rubbed his mouth. "As I thought, Gon, you _are_ a much better kisser than that girl." He smiled.

As Killua guessed, the disgusted Kikyou cancelled the wedding, and he was free to go.

"You didn't have to do this, Killua." Said Gon sadly as he looked at the crying Kikyou. She was complaining to Silva and crying very badly. ("I think that it made our Killua even more manly as he could even make a guy look feminine enough to kiss him!" said Silva as he waved Kikyou away but Kikyou ended up crying even louder.)

"But you were the one that said that you wanted to continue going out with me." Killua said simply.

"That is disgusting, Killua. You didn't have to go so far as to kissing a guy." Makino grumbled. "And to think I'd kissed you…"

"Well, you didn't want to marry so soon too, right?" said cheeky little Killua. "Anyway, I'd already had my first kiss, so I could do anything with my other kisses."

He turned around. "Where do you want to go to next?" he asked Gon.

"Um, how about Mount Everest? They say it's very hard to climb. Let's be the first kids who climbed it!"

"That's cool! Let's go!"

Gon turned to Makino. "Sayonara. I hope Killua didn't scare you with his kiss. He always did all the possible ways to get what he wants." ("Get what I want? Hey Gon, it was for you too!" Killua shouted in the background.)

"It's okay." smiled Makino.

The two best friends bid farewell to Makino and parted ways.

"You know, Gon, I think I am starting to think that Makino is kinda pretty."

"Well, you can always chase her back."

"Nah." Killua said. After a pause, he added. Not yet."

After Gon and Killua left the house, they had no idea how much commotion there was. Everyone was discussing about the fact that young master was gay. Well, the next time Killua returned, he got a huge mess to take care of, as all his male servants were starting to fall for him.


End file.
